Polemic
by heylalaa
Summary: Yosuke, Chie; — Seorang lelaki, seorang perempuan, selembar kertas, dan sebuah game.


**Judul: **Polemic  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Character: **Yosuke, Chie  
**Disclaimer: **P4 © Atlus, KH © Square Enix  
**Notes: **Oke, saya nggak tahu apakah Yosuke dan Chie punya PS atau nggak. Tapi kayaknya Yosuke menyukai game, dan karena Chie suka kung-fu, jadi mungkin dia juga suka game. (Memangnya ada hubungannya game dan kung-fu?)

* * *

Tak ada yang menyukai pelajaran bernama sejarah. Selucu apa pun guru yang mengajar pelajaran itu, atau setipis apa pun buku paket pelajaran itu, tak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah menyukai sejarah.

Setidaknya, itu menurut Yosuke.

Ia selalu berpikir, bahwa sejarah adalah suatu pelajaran yang sangat tidak penting—mengajarkan kepada orang-orang untuk selalu menghadap ke belakang dan ke belakang. Padahal, bukankah bila kita ingin sukses dalam menjalani hidup yang penuh rintangan ini, kita harus selalu melihat ke depan, dan bukannya ke balik punggung kita?

Seperti misalnya, bila kita sedang mengendarai mobil. Apakah kita selalu menghadap ke belakang bila kita ingin terhindar dari kecelakaan? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Malah, kita akan tertabrak mobil yang ada di hadapan kita, dan pada akhirnya, kita akan berakhir di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang keras, dengan kaki kita yang diperban, dan kepala kita yang dibalut oleh kain-kain putih yang tipis.

Itulah filosofi yang Yosuke ciptakan tentang pelajaran sejarah.

Dan karena itu, saat ini, ketika guru di hadapannya sedang menerangkan tentang benda-benda bersejarah yang pernah ditemuinya di Mesir, Yosuke lebih memilih untuk melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu membenamkan wajahya di atas lengannya—mengabaikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir guru aneh itu.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat di atas kepalanya, lalu menggelinding dan pada akhirnya jatuh di samping pipi kanannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, lalu menoleh ke arah kanan wajahnya, kemudian mendapati sebuah kertas yang telah dilipat menjadi bentuk segi empat yang tidak rapi, tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya seraya tangannya menyambar kertas itu, lalu membuka lipatannya sementara matanya mengawasi guru yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian membaca tulisan berantakan yang tertoreh di atas kertas lecek itu.

_bosen? -chie._

Yosuke mengernyit, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Chie yang saat itu sedang pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran guru. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu mulai menulis beberapa patah kata di atas lembaran putih itu.

**banget. kamu?**

Setelah ia menulis dua kata itu, ia melipat kertas itu kembali, mencoba membuatnya menjadi sekecil mungkin. Kemudian, ia mencoba mewaspadai gerak-gerik guru yang kini sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu di papan tulis selagi tangannya segera melempar lipatan kertas itu ke belakang. Ketika ia menoleh, menatap Chie, ia melihat perempuan itu mengacungkan jempol kepadanya, menandakan bahwa kertas itu mendarat dengan selamat.

Lalu, tatapan Yosuke kembali berusaha terfokus ke depan saat Souji menyikutnya, memberi tahu bahwa sang guru mulai menyadari tingkah lakunya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Yosuke memutar-mutar penanya, lalu pura-pura mencatat apa yang wanita itu cantumkan di papan tulis ketika tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah kertas terjatuh di samping buku-buku Souji.

Dengan cepat Yosuke mengambilnya, mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang Souji lontarkan, lalu ia kembali membaca apa yang Chie tuliskan di dalamnya.

_ngantuk. kemaren habis main kingdom hearts. begadang._

Tiba-tiba senyuman mulai terkembang di wajah Yosuke. Ia mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam pulpennya di atas kertas itu, menuliskan satu demi satu huruf yang tergambar di dalam otaknya dan mulai merangkai sebuah kalimat.

**kingdom hearts? main juga? game itu keren banget kan?**

Lalu, dengan segera ia melipat kertas itu, dan setelah ia memastikan bahwa guru di hadapannya sedang memunggunginya, sibuk menuliskan nama-nama benda bersejarah yang ada, ia membalikkan badannya, dan menaruh lipatan kertas itu di depan Chie. Perempuan berambut cokelat itu memandangnya dengan bola mata yang memancarkan kecemasan, takut guru itu memergoki mereka bertukar kertas, dan mengisyaratkan Yosuke untuk segera menghadap ke depan seraya tangannya mulai membuka lipatan kertas Yosuke.

Gurunya itu segera berbalik dan mulai memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku paket mereka. Selagi Yosuke mengambil buku tebal itu di dalam tasnya, menariknya dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di atas meja dengan suara dentaman yang pelan, ia merasakan seseorang menusuk-nusuk bahunya dengan pensil. Dengan dahi mengerut ia menoleh, lalu mendapati Chie melempar kertas itu tepat ke mukanya—secara tidak sengaja, mungkin.

"Oh, maaf—!" bisik Chie pelan dengan ekspresi bersalah yang tergambar di wajah ovalnya. Ia lalu menghadap ke depan, kemudian mulai memperbaiki ekspresinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa guru sejarah itu telah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Yosuke mengambil lipatan kertas yang terjatuh di atas pahanya itu, lalu membukanya secara perlahan dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

_yap. goofy berguna banget dalam pertarungan._

Membaca perkataan yang Chie tuangkan ke dalam tulisan itu, Yosuke segera membalasnya, menekankan ujung penanya sementara ia menggerakkan benda kecil itu untuk menciptakan berbagai huruf. Kemudian, ia melipat kertas itu, dan dengan sembarangan melemparnya ke belakang, tak memperdulikan siapa pun yang menangkapnya.

Chie, secara beruntung, berhasil menangkap kertas itu. Ia melirik kesal ke arah punggung Yosuke, yang kini sedang membelakanginya sementara lelaki itu mencoba untuk menaruh perhatian kepada tulisan mungil guru sejarahnya, setelah itu Chie mulai membukanya, dan membaca apa yang Yosuke tuliskan di dalamnya.

**goofy? lebih bergunaan donald lah.**

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Chie langsung meraih pulpennya kembali, lalu menuliskan balasannya dengan kasar dan begitu bernapsu sehingga menyebabkan mejanya bergoyang sedikit. Teman sebangkunya melirik kepadanya sekilas, mencoba membaca apa yang sedang Chie tulis, namun perempuan itu segera menghalangi tulisannya dengan lengan kanannya, membuat temannya itu mendengus kesal dan terpaksa untuk kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

Ia lalu menendang kaki kursi Yosuke, menimbulkan suara deritan pelan ketika kursi itu bergeser, kemudian ketika lelaki itu menoleh padanya, ia menyerahkan lipatan kertas itu dengan cepat.

Yosuke mengambilnya, setelah itu mencoba menghadap ke depan sementara tangan kanannya mulai melepaskan lipatan kertas itu perlahan-lahan. Lalu ia menyembunyikan kertas lecek itu di bahwa mejanya dan mulai membaca apa yang Chie tuliskan untuknya.

_hah? hah? bodoh. ya udah pasti hebatan goofy. skill-skillnya itu kuat banget, dodol! xP_

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia selesai membaca apa yang Chie tulis. Ia ingin tertawa keras, sekencang yang ia bisa, namun tentu saja, saat ini ia sedang dalam kelas, dan di hadapannya, gurunya sudah terlihat curiga dengan perilakunya. Ia mencoba merapikan pakaiannya sementara mata kecokelatannya terus menatap wanita muda di depan kelas itu, lalu ia mengubah sikap duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, kemudian ia mulai menaruh kertas itu di atas meja dan segera menuliskan beberapa kata untuk membalas Chie.

**kamu bodoh. yang paling penting itu kan **_**heal**_**-nya donald. masalah **_**offense**_** mah, sora juga bisa.**

Kemudian, ia kembali melipatnya menjadi berbentuk kotak kecil, lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Chie mengambilnya, membacanya dengan seksama, setelah itu, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menorehkan penanya di atas kertas lecek itu.

Dan perdebatan mereka pun kembali berlanjut, berlanjut, dan terus berlanjut. Mereka terus menulis, mencurahkan setiap kata-kata yang ingin mereka teriakkan tepat di depan muka lawan debat mereka ke dalam sebaris kalimat yang mereka torehkan dengan begitu bersemangat. Sesekali mereka akan melirik ke depan, mewaspadai pandangan tajam guru sejarah mereka sementara tangan mereka memberikan lipatan kertas itu kepada satu sama lainnya, lalu pura-pura mengerti apa yang diterangkan sang guru.

Selalu dan selalu seperti itu.

.

.

_apa? oh, tolong. kamu bodoh atau gimana, sih? kan kalau kamu bisa ngalahin musuhnya dengan cepat, _heal_ pun nggak bakal guna!_

.

**duh. tapi nggak semua musuh bisa dikalahin dengan sekali tebas, chie! dan kalau kamu terus ngelukain lawan sementara lawan kamu sendiri juga ikut ngelukaian kamu, dan kalau hp (**_**hit point**_**) kamu udah keburu habis sementara hp musuh kamu masih banyak, gimana? gimana? ****gimana****?**

.

_ayolah yosuke. kamu harusnya tahu kalau skillnya si goofy itu kuat banget sampai-sampai _heartless_ dan _nobody_ mana pun langsung mati! sampai-sampai _skill-_nya donald nggak dibutuhin! udah keliatan banget kalau goofy tuh jauh jauh JAUH lebih baik daripada si donald!_

.

**donald jauh lebih baik, chie. setidaknya dia nggak dodol kayak goofy yang bisanya cuma 'ahyuuk ahyuuk' doang!**

.

_eh! setidaknya dia lebih __menghibur__ daripada donald yang tukang marah! cepet tua! cepet matiii!_

.

**jangan asal ngomong kamu! dia karakter kesukaanku, bodoh!**

.

_euh. karakter kesukaanmu sama bodohnya dengan kamu. cocok._

.

**hah? semua orang tahu kalau goofy jauh lebih BODOH daripada donald! jadi kamu lebih BODOH daripada aku, oke?**

.

_kata siapa kata siapa kata siapa? semua orang tahu kalau donald itu tukang marah, nyebelin. kayak kamu._

.

**apa? heh! goofy amat sangat bodoh dan ****tidak berguna**** daripada donald, ya! malah, banyak orang yang bingung apa dia itu punya otak atau nggak!**

.

_dia nggak kayak gitu!_

.

**kayak gitu!**

.

_nggak!_

.

**iya!**

.

_NGGAAAAK! BOHONG!_

.

.

Chie menuliskan huruf-huruf kapital itu dengan penuh penekanan, sampai-sampai kertas yang sudah tidak rapi itu hampir saja bolong dan robek akibat tarikan ujung pulpennya yang kasar. Ia lalu melipat-lipat kertas itu, membentuknya secara asal-yang-penting-kecil, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Yosuke. Ia lalu menaruh penanya di atas mejanya, lalu memutar-mutarnya sementara bola matanya terus mengikuti putaran benda lonjong itu.

Kemudian ia melihat sebuah kertas yang sudah dibentuk menjadi segi empat kecil, kini jatuh di dekat pulpen itu. Ia meraih kertas itu, membuka lipatannya, lalu membaca tulisan cakar ayam milik Yosuke.

**kalau kamu nggak percaya juga. apa boleh buat. kita harus menyelesaikan perdebatan ini dengan cara lelaki yang baik dan benar! kau tahu maksudku, kan?**

Perempuan itu mendengus saat ia selesai membaca tulisan Yosuke. Ia lalu mengangguk sekilas sementara tangannya mulai menuliskan jawaban '_ya_' kepada lawannya itu, kemudian dengan gesit ia melipat lembaran putih itu menjadi bentuk segitiga mungil. Ia melemparkannya kepada Yosuke, setelah itu, menunggu lelaki itu membalas jawabannya.

Lalu, Yosuke menerima lipatan segitiga itu. Ia membukanya, kemudian membacanya.

_boleh saja! kau pikir aku takut? err, tunggu—lelaki? tapi aku perempuan, kan? oh, apapun deh. pokoknya _GOOFY RULEEEEEES_!_

Yosuke segera mengambil penanya. Setelah itu, ia mulai menuliskan setiap kata yang ia ingin ucapkan, sementara di belakangnya, Chie mengetukkan jarinya berulang kali, terdengar tidak sabar. Souji melirik ke arahnya sekilas, lalu membaca beberapa kalimat yang Chie dan Yosuke tulis, kemudian lelaki berambut abu-abu itu tertawa kecil seraya ia menggumamkan kata-kata '_bodoh sekali_' dengan pelan.

Setelah ia selesai menulis, Yosuke melepaskan penanya, membiarkannya menggelinding ke segala arah sementara ia melemparkan lipatan kertasnya yang kini sudah tidak beraturan ke belakang.

Secara ajaib, Chie berhasil menangkap lemparan acak Yosuke. Dengan tidak sabar, perempuan itu membuka lipatan kertasnya, lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika ia menatap sebaris pertanyaan, bukan sebuah tantangan bertarung yang tadinya ia harapkan. Hanya sebuah pilihan, yang begitu singkat dan sangat simpel, ditujukan hanya padanya.

.

.

**jadi, menurut kamu lebih hebat riku atau sora?  
**

* * *

**END  
**


End file.
